Body and Mind
by xxYumie'sFantasyxx
Summary: When Piper meets someone with rather special powers,the Storm Hawks find their lives turned upsidedown as bizzare problems are created.Some PiperxAerrow and lots of AerrowxOc.My first story,so summary sucks.Rated T for language.


Chapter 1 ;; What Happens When

Maeko was different.

She seemed indifferent.On the surface,anyways.She was 14.She had a slim frame.She was 4'6 tall.She had a perfect,hourglass-shaped body.She had sleek curves,and moved very gracefully.She had dark brown hair that grew down to her waist,and was always shining.Her bangs were swept to the side (Like Piper's),and were long enough for them to touch the base of her neck.She was a sweet golden colour.Her eyes,though no one knew why,were black,and had little pools of purple swirling in them.A word to describe her would be "Beautiful".

But she was different.More than you could imagen.Maeko had strange powers.She was able to move very heavy objects,talk to animals and plants,shatter glass,and almost everything else with only her mind.No one knew about it,but Maeko certainly did.Most people seemed to sence that she had something no one else did.

Maybe Piper just got lucky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was almost on the verge of tears.She hated Tropica,but tagged along anyways because Finn had begged and begged.It was getting really annoying,and Piper finaly gave in.Now,Piper was sitting on the sand,hating her descision.Some of the boys on Tropica got the idea that it would be fun to torment Piper,calling her names.the nicest insult was "Ugly weirdo".From that,the names only got worse.One of the boys picked up a vollyball,and chucked it at Piper.It hit her squarly in the face,and she yelled out in pain.She keeled over,and cluched her face,tears spilling out onto her cheeks.Blood began to drip from Piper's nose.Little did the boys know that teasing Piper was not a good idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maeko walked over,conceling her anger well.She smiled at the boys,and walked over to them.As she got closer,the boys' lust turned into fear as Maeko's eyes turned into slits and her perfect lips turned into a grin.The boys began to run away,but suddenly the boy who had thrown the ball was off the ground,and yanked over towards Maeko.Maeko picked the boy up by the collar,and pressed her face close to his.Her voice was sweet,but it was dangerous."How DARE you say ANYTHING like that to her?Why,did you think it was funny to tease and torment this girl?"Maeko spat,pointing at Piper."And better yet,THROW something at her."Maeko's voice was becoming less sweet,and more deadly."She isn't ugly,she isn't anything you and your stupid little friends have said.She is beautiful,and she's probibly SMARTER then you are.So if I EVER hear you and your friends calling her or anyone else "Ugly" I will PERSONALY bash your faces in.Have I made myself clear?"Maeko said,almost whispering.The boy nodded quickly,fear in his eyes."Oh,and let's see how you like it."Maeko hissed.She let go of him.But before he could move,the ball zoomed up into the air,and hurled inself at the boy.The ball smashed into his face,and he was blown backwards.As he got up,he picked up the ball,and scrambled away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper's eyes widened as she saw the new girl give the boy a severe beating.The girl came over to Piper,and smiled.Piper found herself gazing at the gril's eyes,which were sweet little black pools with purple swirls.her eyes were amazing.Piper snapped out of her daze as the girl's voice broke her thoughts."Are you ok?"the girl asked,looking carefully at Piper's face.Her voice was kind,much kinder then the tone she had used with the boy.Piper nodded.The girl smiled."Here,"She said,pressing a skyblue crystal into Piper's hand."It's my private blend.Press it to your face,it'll help heal your nose."Piper pressed the crystal to the tip of her nose,and the pain and blood vanished."Thanks."Piper said."The girl smiled."No problem.By the way,my name is Maeko."The girl stated,helping Piper to her feet.Piper smiled."Nice name.Mine's Piper."Just then,Aerrow and Finn walked over.Aerrow seemed to be happy that Piper was finaly smiling on Tropica.Finn and Aerrow both looked at Maeko,and a thin blush appered on Aerrow's face."Hey Piper,who's your new friend?"Finn asked,giving Maeko a wink.Piper and Maeko glanced at each other,and bgan to giggle."This is Maeko.She just helped me out with...something."Piper said.At the word "something",both girls giggled again.Aerrow smiled,and held out his hand to Maeko."Well,it's good Piper can finaly have fun on Tropica.My name's Aerrow."Maeko blushed a little,and shook Aerrow's hand.Finn waved at Maeko,and smiled,winking again."I'm Finn."Finn said,shoving Aerrow out of the way,and shook Maeko's hand.Maeko chuckled."It's a pleasure to meet you Finn."She said,and looked at Aerrow."What brings you guys to Tropica?"Maeko asked him,her cheeks slightly redining.Aerrow grinned."Finn was driving us up a wall with his begging,so we stopped off here.After all,we all know that Finn needs all the chances he can get to finaly get something of a tan."Aerrow said,walking over to Maeko,and grinning.Maeko and Piper both laughed and Finn pouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork was looking at Maeko's Slip-Wing Fighter IV while Maeko,Piper,and Aerrow watched.Stork turned to Maeko and smiled."It's in excelent condition,with some slight modifications.Did you do them?"Stork said,and Maeko nodded."It seems as though it could use a tune up,but otherwise it's a great Slip-Wing."he continued,and went back to tinkering with her bike.Aerrow and piper made to leave,but Maeko stayed planted leaning on the wall,her brow furrowed and her arms crossed.Aerrow walked over to her,and placed his hand on her sholder.She turned to him,and found her face was very close to Aerrow's.her heart skipped a beat,and she stared into his leaf green eyes._'My god,his eyes are amazing.' _She thought.Aerrow's lips pressed against her's,and she felt her heart jump about 50 beats.She kissed him back,and closed her eyes.They both pulled away slowly."Come on,Stork won't eat your Slip-Wing."Aerrow said,smiling.Maeko nodded and followed Aerrow out of the hanger,her mind swirling around that first kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,this is my first story,so sorry if this was officialy crap.Tell me what you think!


End file.
